Battles
Battles consist of determining turn order at the start of the battle, attacking, reaction/defend, then moving onto the next person. Turn Order Once a battle has started, all those who are taking part must roll a turn order before any official attacks happen. This is a D20 plus sincerity in humans and speed in digimon. The battle goes from highest (fastest) number to the lowest (slowest). This is also the round where you declare your stat modifiers from your ATTRIBUTE and FAMILY. All actions are limited to this order unless asked otherwise by a mod. In the event of: * A tie between participants, check the base speed stat and use that to determine who goes first * The base speed stats of participants are even, roll the dice again until the turn order is determined. * Someone rolls a Nat20 in the initiative round, they get to do two actions on the first round. Every round after that is done normally after. * Someone rolls a Crit Fail in the initiative round, they lose a turn. Free-Talk can be used outside of the turn order to interact with others, however attacks, card slashes, and data scans must be done in turn. Battle Phases Look HERE Digimon Attack If its your turn pick a target. State what attack is being used and who it is targeting in-character. Accuracy Now roll to see if your attack hits. This is a D20+ your ACCURACY, If your digimon attacks strike more than once, you will have to roll more than one dice. If the dice outcome is higher than your opponents base SPEED then you hit them. * If you roll a Nat20, you automatically hit the target * If you roll a Crit Fail, you hit a teammate with attack or enemy with a boost Attack * Base Attack (Base Dice + Strength) ** Attacks that do not have a name or MP boosts. It uses teeth, claws, or other appearance features of a digimon. These do will not take an attack slot. Does not matter the attack (ex; biting, claws, swords, etc.), it will always be considered blunt. Does not require MP. * MP Attack (Base Dice + Attack Boosts + Strength) ** Attack MUST be listed and effects listed on Application. Attack uses the predetermined MP cost * Digimon Card boosted Attack ** Attack MUST be on Card used. Can be used multiple times if no detractors saying otherwise. Must be slash/eaten for each attack use * Defensive Attack ** Can be used during Action Phase to prepare for attack OR Reaction Phase to dodge/lessen an attack. Attack MUST be listed and effects listed on Application. Attack uses the predetermined MP cost. * Multi-Attack ** If a digimon has a multiple hit attack, for now the default for that is 4 d4. This also means you have to roll to hit 4 times, and you have more chances of rolling a nat 20 or even critical fails. ** if a single hit rolled a nat 20, you only calculate a critical hit for that 1 attack. Same deal for crit. fail ** Unless a digimon is obviously armored, the attack damage is added up before you check it against their defense. If a digimon IS armored (ex. Knightmon) each hit will have to be checked against the base defense until the armored is broken. Human Attack State what attack is being used and who it is targeting in-character. Humans do not have MP based attacks and must only only by Punching, Kicking, Scratching, Biting, or Weapon Use. Accuracy Roll a D20 plus Sincerity to determine if the attack hits. If the dice outcome is higher than your opponents base SPEED then you hit them. * If you roll a Nat20, you automatically hit the target * If you roll a Crit Fail, you hit a teammate with attack or enemy with a boost Attack * Punches/Kicks ** D6 + Courage * Biting/Clawing ** D4 + Courage * Weapon Use ** D-Pendant can be used to give +1 Damage ** Crystal Dagger (+5 damage Slashing or stabbing) ** X-Antibody Sword (+8 damage, slashing) Lethal and Non-lethal Damage Sometimes an attacker wants to incapacitate a foe, rather than deal a killing blow. When an attacker reduces a creature to 0 hit points, the attacker can knock the creature out. The attacker can make this choice the instant the damage is dealt. The creature falls unconscious and is stable. The attacker MUST state when they attack if they are using non-lethal damage, otherwise it will be considered lethal by default. Note that not all types of attacks and damage allow for non-lethal damage, as well as other effects and/or abilities might prevent the attacker from dealing non-lethal damage. Lethal damage - attacking without holding back, this type of damage will send a character in the negatives once their HP is depleted completely and will kill a character if they're far enough in the negatives. All damage is lethal by default. The following CANNOT be non-lethal: projectile, energy blast, rapid fire. Non-lethal damage - the user attacks with some restraint and no intention of killing their target. It must be stated when the attack is made that it is done with non-lethal damage. React After the attack, the target must react. There are five ways that a reaction takes place. # The attack missed, and the tamer and/or digimon will react to the other messing up. # The attack hits and the either defense or hope is subtracted from the damage. The remaining damage is subtracted from HP. # A dodge roll is made to try to dodge the attack. This does not effect your upcoming action but this takes your move action on the following turn. # A digimon makes a Defend attack to take the damage, this takes the digimon's upcoming action. # A human slashes a defensive Card to take the damage, this takes the human's up coming action. Defend A digimon's defend attack can be used to take or block an attack. It can be set up before the attack is actually used during the digimon's actual turn or, outside of a digimon's turn in order to protect itself, this move is the only 'attack' a digimon can do outside their turn. When used outside a digimon's turn, this will take the digimon's action on their following turn, and like dodging a digimon can only use their defensive attack to defend themselves outside of their turn once. Dodging When an attack is coming toward someone, you have the possibility of dodging it by rolling a D20 plus Sincerity for humans and Speed for digimon. The number must beat the accuracy of the attack. * If you roll a Nat20, you automatically dodge no matter what. * If you roll a Crit Fail, you are dazed and unable to attack your next attack phase. * You can only dodge once outside your turn, this resets after you've done your turn, however you will be unable to do a move action during said turn. * When a digimon or Human speed/sincerity modifier is above max, they will be able to dodge twice during a turn, if they only dodged once before their next turn, they can still use a move action. Effectiveness and Weakness The three main digimon attributes are: Vaccine, Data, and Virus. These play into each other as Rock, Paper, Scissors. * Vaccine is effective against Virus, but weak to Data * Data is effective to Vaccine, but weak to Virus * Virus is effect to Data, but weak to Vaccine As a digimon is created, it is determined how these will effect a certain skill stat in battle. Adding or subtracting from the skill depending on the level of digimon. * Rookies: +2/-2 * Armors: +3/-3 * Champtions: +4/-4 Variable is a special attributes, only achieved with a RE-Write card. It is neither effective or weak against the other three. Battle End So with each battle there is no doubt damage done to both yourself and an opponent. Keep in mind that when HP hits 0, you are not dead. This just means a digimon passes out and reverts to a weaker state if they are partnered digimon. * If a digimons HP hits -10 they will be deleted. You will need to go speak with the sistermon in the church to see if you partner has been reborn * If an unpartnereddigimon hits -20 health, their digicores will be destroyed and they have NO CHANCE of coming back. Ever. Nat./Crit. * When your dice roll comes up as a 20 this is known as a Nat. 20. The action performed is executed amazingly well. This is the moment epics are written about. Something REALLY good will happen. If you are attacking you get to do double damage. If you are dodging, you manage to get into your opponents blind spot- your next hit is guaranteed. * On the flip side there is a critical fail- the dice lands on a 1. This is an epic fail moment where everything goes wrong. If you are aiming an attack, you just hit yourself or an ally. If you are dodging you probably ran right into the attack, or collided with a friend. * If you roll a Nat. 20 on your accuracy check, you hit a critical. Your opponent cannot dodge. To calculate a critical you multiply your dice roll, Str/Ene, and any bonus by 2. Bonuses While it is rare, it is possible to have a digimon buff your stats temporarily to surpass the point cap covered in the first section. A bonus effect will happen on the first round this takes place depending on the stats. * Strength: Your first damage round you get to add double your attack stat to your dice. * Defense: You are invincible to damage for 1 round * Speed: You get to attack twice on your next turn. * Accuracy: Next round you don't even need to do accuracy check, you are guaranteed a critical hit. * Energy: Some of your MP is replenished by your max Category:Mechanics